whiteroseonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
White Rose Online Wiki
Welcome to the White Rose Online Wiki White Rose Online (WRO for short) is an MORPG made with RPG Maker VX via an extensive collection of online capability scripts and a ruby-coded server client designed by Vladmir of Vampyr Coders. It is the only MORPG of it's kind to be featured in the Completed Games forum on various online RPGMaker Forums. About White Rose Online Long ago an unknown disaster wiped out most of the life on our planet, forcing our ancestors onto a single island. Around the camp fire, memories of our past civilizations and their demise live on in the stories passed down through the generations, but often it feels like a bad game of broken telephone and nobody seems to know for sure quite what happened. What we do know is that the oceans are filled with a water quite poisonous to life, and that, so far, nobody has mustered up the courage to sail beyond this island to the old world. Alas, life on this island is a daily struggle against nature for all of it's inhabitants. With the old cultural context and infrastructure lost in the sands of time, largely doing away with inferior ideals of discrimination and systemic forms of oppression, the problem of survival has united the people of Rabbit Island as one. Unfortunately, despite this, tension grows between island inhabitants over a lack of resources, a problem which threatens to dissolve the balance of peace between communities. Then comes hope, in the form of an old world expedition, a plan to sail to our ancestral lands. An organization of curious adventurers has arisen, set on exploring new places and, hopefully, bringing bountiful resources back home, Nobody knows what to expect from such a voyage, you are just in time to join, but only those who prove themselves worthy will be able to ride on this ship. How To Play First make sure you download and install the RPG Maker VX RTP (Run Time Package.) It can be downloaded here . Now you need to download the client for the game here . Extract the files to a convenient location. Go into the folder and run the game.exe. Patch notes are included on the site under patch notes & updates. You should now connect to the server and be able to create an account / log in. Credits These are all the people in the RPG Maker community which helped make this project what it is. Artists - REFMAP / First Seed Material - MrBubbleWand - Jalice - Birdzilla - Jalen - Lunarea - Luchino - Kazzador - Ayene - Qtpi0121 - Caitlyn - Celianna - Sithjester - Enterbrain - Mack - Cocodoco - Aindra - Pineda - T30 - Avery - Rainbow Jello - Other Various Artists (I'm sorry for lack of specifics this project is big and old. If you see something by you I will be more than happy to add you to the credits) Coding - Modern Algebra - ???nOBody??? - Vlad of Vampyr Coders - Xzygon - OriginalWij - Cr4200 - Ccoa - Agckuu Coceg - Bravo2Kilo - XaXaV - Rainbow Jello Latest activity Category:Browse